Took You Long Enough
by Setch
Summary: Shelby is more than perplexed when Santana Lopez drops a delirious Rachel at her doorstep. She's even more confused when she witnesses first-hand how they interact. The lingering touches and worried glances, however, soon become a dead giveaway of the true nature of their relationship.


Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

* * *

It's Saturday night and by now Shelby has no doubt about Rachel's relationship with one Santana Lopez.

She just sits there, watching Santana with less than hidden curiosity as she runs her fingers through Rachel's hair, silently humming one of Funny Girl's songs which, unsurprisingly, brings a deliriously happy smile ro Rachel's ashen face.

They have been like that since Thursday afternoon, when Santana politely knocked on her door, carrying an ill-looking Rachel in her arms and asking in a tone that leaves no room for argument if she (Rachel) could please stay with her for the day, at least until Santana comes back from school.

Though completely dumbfounded, Shelby still cares for Rachel to a great extent, even if she could never be the mother the brunette certainly deserves. So she takes Rachel from Santana's thin yet strong arms (no doubt thanks to Cheerios), and with an implicit warning glance, the Latina closes the door behind them and drives back to school, having already missed a period by bringing Rachel.

True to her promise, Santana is back to Shelby's house not even ten minutes after school ends. It is then that Shelby realises that she skipped Glee Club just to see how Rachel is doing, but she doesn't question the Latina, since she's known for being unpredictable and Shelby has no right to stick her nose in other people's business.

Maybe it has to do with how she gazes at her daughter, who is by then sleeping on the couch, having just stopped emptying the contents of her stomach. Santana frowns, but she understands that the bathroom is closer the living room than it is to Shelby's guest room and her own room is just inhabitable.

Santana lingers in her house for about three whole uncomfortable hours before she decides to wake Rachel up and take her back to the diva's house.

"Why doesn't she stay the night?" Shelby asks, worried about Rachel's state as they wobble out of the door. Santana is taking most of Rachel's weight, but she doesn't seem to mind at all. If anything, she looks as peaceful.

Santana smirks briefly and answers, "You may be her biological mother, but I don't think either of us is comfortable around you right now." Shelby looks crestfallen, knowing that her own daughter can't stay for too long with her in the same room without a high fever running through her body.

But it is Santana that lifts her spirits as soon as she rushed them, "Her fathers are away this week. Would you mind coming to her house to look after her tomorrow while I'm at school?" Shelby visibly brightens up and nods her head 'yes'. Beth is also away, spending some time with her sister, so she may as well woman up and reconnect with her eldest daughter.

Friday ends up being one of the oddest yet happiest days in her life. When she arrives at Rachel's fathers' house, the first thing she notices is Santana's car parked right outside the garage. Shelby just assumes that the Latina and Rachel have come past their differences and are now friends. She warms up at the thought of her daughter having a friend as loyal and protective as Santana Lopez. She has seen the fiery Latina interact with others in her short time with the New Directions, and while she may be crass, snarky and has a tendency to lash out to others when she's mad, Shelby can certainly say, judging by the way she treats Brittany Pierce and, to a lesser extent, Quinn Fabray, that if you are one of her friends, you are pretty much untouchable.

She knocks on the door, and not even five seconds later Santana is standing in front of her with her pristine cheerleader uniform and quite the interesting blush on her face. Shelby knows better than to believe that ethnic people don't blush, but it's still surprising to witness it.

Santana lets her in without the warning look this time. She looks slightly disheveled but relaxed. She guides Shelby around the house as if it were hers. It's a quick tour: "Vegan food on these shelves. Medicine is here. One pill every six hours. You give her the next one at four o'clock sharp. Here's the bathroom. That's Rachel's room. Don't wake her up unless you _must_. I'm going out now. Anything Rachel needs, there's a piece of paper with my number and Brittany's on the coffee table in front of the TV." Shelby notes that Santana only told her about the stuff Rachel might need.

With that she leaves Shelby, who just stares at the door in perplexity. Obviously, Santana has been at the Berry's more than a couple of times if she's able to point out where the different aid kits and hygienic paper are.

Rachel wakes up around two-thirty due to a coughing fit. Shelby feels guilty because she's happy. She's happy that she can play 'mommy' for a few hours with Rachel; at least until Santana arrives.

"Where's Santana?" Is the first thing Rachel asks, her voice barely reaching her ears.

Shelby smile warmly as she starts changing Rachel's shirt, "She's at school. She'll come back around five-forty." And, somehow, Shelby knows hat the Latina will skip lee once more. It's just a nagging feeling, but he just _knows_.

Rachel grunts as her only answer, lifting her arms up so Shelby can change her clothes without much struggle.

"She seems to really care for you." Shelby comments offhandedly. Rachel grunts again, but Shelby can see a small, happy smile on her face. She seems content.

"She does," It is then that _something_ finally clicks in her mind. Rachel's soft confession. Santana's worries and warning glares. Everything just comes down to her.

Shelby opens her mouth to speak, but closes it shut immediately after seeing her daughter sleeping. She shakes her head to clear her mind for a moment. She'll just have to ask her later. Maybe she would ask Santana instead. It would be unfair to take advantage of Rachel's weakened state just to get some answers to questions she has no right to make.

She doesn't forget to give her her pill at four o'clock sharp, just as Santana indicated. For some strange reason, Shelby doesn't want to anger the Latina. She actually wants to stay on her good side. Maybe it has to do with the questions swirling around her head. The images of her daughter's behavior around Santana and vice versa. She's only seem them together for a few hours, but is seems enough to wake Shelby's curiosity and, she's ashamed to admit it, her motherly instincts to protect her baby from any potentially inappropriate suitors.

Not that Santana is a bad choice, temper and rudeness aside, but Shelby doesn't really know her that much.

Then again, Shelby thinks, they may not even be a couple. So far she's only seen a very worried friend caring for her ill _friend_. she hasn't seen a lingering touch, or a love-filled gaze, or even a quick peck on the lips. And she knows that Santana is very passionate about what she feels, and hasn't been afraid to demonstrate it after the whole outing fiasco. She also knows that Rachel is not against the idea of a female partner, and the Latina has a lot of sex appeal; even Shelby can see that. The smirk, the teasing, the protectiveness. All of those good qualities for lesbian bachelorettes.

And that's where Shelby's biggest fear comes. If the extravagant Latina could have anyone she wanted, why would she choose Rachel? Because, and Shelby knows this very well, while her daughter may have a quite appealing psyche, her personality lacks in some aspects. And with Santana's impatience and their past-

"Shelby?" Her frantic thinking is interrupted by the hoarse voice of Rachel. She immediately stands up and checks on her temperature. At least her fever has come down.

"Yes?" She hesitates, not sure what to call the girl in front of her. It just seems to remind her that they hold no connection whatsoever.

"I think-" Rachel licks her lips slowly, trying to find her words. "I think we should talk." She sees the hope in her Shelby's eyes and proceeds. "Later, after I've recovered. Would you like that?" She sounds small, and it only serves to wake a pang at Shelby's heart.

Tentatively, Shelby reaches for her hand and grasps it delicately in her own. She smiles at her daughter, "I would. Very much so." And then Rachel smiles. But it's different. It strikes directly at Shelby's heart, because- Because that's the very same smile she used to give her when she was a baby. And maybe, just maybe, not everything is lost between them.

Rachel falls asleep again, and only wakes up to take her medicine, before succumbing again. Shelby doesn't mind the fact that they haven't spoken much. She's just happy her daughter gave her another chance, no matter how undeserving.

Just as expected, Santana returns at five-forty-ish. Shelby smiles in amusement as she watches the Latina's facial expression change considerably as she walks towards the house. Upon arriving she looked worried and slightly annoyed, but that changes quickly as soon as she's at the front door of the Berry's household. Shelby watches as the Latina wipes her hands on her jeans and takes a deep breath before knocking. She obviously hasn't seen Shelby peeking at her from the window.

She doesn't mention it, though. She just opens the door and steps aside to let the girl enter the house. With a quick 'thanks' and 'hello', she drops her bag unceremoniously on the floor and takes long strides towards Rachel's room. When Shelby hears a distinctive squeal and a soft 'thud', she eases herself into the couch, knowing that Rachel's medicine has arrived.

They are _so _in love, she concludes.

Santana and Rachel don't come down until five-fifteen. Their hands are linked and Rachel has her thumb hidden in Santana's, palm caressing it in slow circles. The Latina looks nervous, which is quite comic because Shelby just knows what kind of situation would put the Latina in such state.

"Girls?" Mustering up her rusty acting skills, she gives them a confused stare. Santana only looks more spooked. She tugs at Rachel's hand, who in exchange kicks her in the shin lightly.

"Sh- Mom." Her eyes widen in surprise and awe. Rachel continues, smiling warmly. "Remember how I said we should talk? Well-" They take a few steps, until they're only three feet away from her. Santana now looks like she may pass out. _Clearly _she has never had to face 'the parents', and Shelby feels oddly proud because it means that she gets to find out before Leroy and Hiram. "You probably noticed how Santana comes here often." Shelby nods.

"The thing is, Shelby-" Santana clears her throat, suddenly finding her voice. "Rachel and I- We-" She huffs, scratching her nape in frustration. Rachel's giggles fill the room, which only serves to annoy the Latina more. Shelby feels for her; she's obviously trying hard here, and they're practically laughing in her face._  
_

"Girls," She decides to save them the embarrassment. Well, at least Santana's, because Rachel looks as calm as a cucumber now. "Are you two together?" Rachel beams at her and nods. Santana stiffens like a board. Shelby sends her a reassuring laugh.

"It's alright, girls. I had my suspicions." Santana looks at her funny. "Come. Sit. We have much to talk about." With a little resistance on Santana's part, they finally sit in the love-seat opposite to her. Shelby's smile only widens when she sees Rachel sit on Santana's lap as if it was the most natural thing to do. Shelby ponders for a moment. It probably _is _the most natural thing to do.

Santana doesn't do much. She just caresses Rachel's legs as the diva tells Shelby how they came to be. However, by the end of the tale, the Latina is blushing profusely and hiding into Rachel's shoulder and Shelby is looking at her in awe and disbelief. Because the fact that she serenaded her daughter for two months until she accepted to go on a date is pretty damn impressive and romantic. And Shelby finally confirms that her daughter is a much bigger diva than she ever was, if she had the Latina chasing after her for two whole months and still had her eating at her palm like this.

"That's so sickeningly cute," Shelby gushes. "Lopez, I have to say I had my doubts, but now?" She nods in approval, while the Latina groans in embarrassment. "As long as you don't hurt Rachel you have my blessing-" She backpedals. "Th- that is- I mean, not that you need _my _blessing or anything, but, you know-" Santana laughs and quickly pecks Rachel's cheek before removing her softly from her lap.

"I'll leave you two to talk now." She pecks Rachel's lips this time. "But I want you in bed as soon as possible." Shelby coughs into her fit from behind her. Santana blushes, restraining herself from saying 'wanky' in front of her kind-of-mother-in-law. Without saying much more, she walks upstairs, leaving the two women alone to talk about their issues.

Rachel hugs her knees and smiles at Shelby, "So, what do you think?" Shelby looks at her in confusion. "About us, I mean. I know it's soon and all but-" She bits on her lower lip. "I really, really like her. And she treats me well." With respect. She knows Rachel wants to say that, but telling your mother about your failed attempts at relationships is not a conversation for that night. Not to mention she may have to cut down a bitch or two for mistreating her daughter. She makes a mental note to make Jesse St. James' life a living Hell. Maybe rope Santana into it; she knows the Latina would be more than delighted to lend a hand.

"As I said, I had my doubts at first, when I started noticing you two getting... cozy." She smiles at Rachel. "But I've never seen such a devotion before. And it's not my place to tell you who to date or not. But if it was, I'd tell you to keep this one." Shelby is promptly surprised when Rachel stands up and walks to her.

"We had this talk once, and though I'm terrified of getting turned down again, I just want you to know that I-" She lets out a shaky breath. "I'd like you to be in my life." By now, Shelby cannot suppress the tears that well up in her eyes. She didn't have a daughter. The girl was a freaking saint sent from Heaven.

Shelby _knows _that she can't mess up again. She reaches out for Rachel's hands and grasps them in her own, receiving a small smile and equally teared up eyes in return.

"I'd love that." And then the magic is broken when they hear Santana's cry of victory from the other side of the room.

Theres a small talk and a few arrangements before Santana literally sweeps Rachel off her feet and carries her up to her room. Shelby watches in amusement as the smaller girl squirms in Santana's arms and proceeds to berate her about her 'cavewoman-like behavior in front of her own _mother_', and Shelby notes how she accentuates mother, which can only mean two things: one, she's taking advantage of the fact she now has an actual mother -or is in process of getting to that-; and two, the 'cavewoman-like behavior is allowed when she's not there, which brings her to the point where she doesn _not _want to start a relationship with her daughter thinking about what she does with her girlfriend behind closed doors.

The rest of the day is spent in peace. Fortunately she does not hear anything inappropriate coming from Rachel's room, which means that Santana _is _as respectful as Rachel described her to be. And Shelby is happy because, well, her little girl is happy, and that's all she ever wanted for her.

By the time night came, Santana tells her she's welcome to stay for the night, but Shelby feels she's intruding, so she bids the Latina goodnight and leaves a note for Rachel, who's already resting due to exhaustion, telling her she's going to return the day after.

"Thank you." Is all Santana says before closing the door softly.

As promised, Shelby returns the day after, but Saturday turns out to be rather bittersweet.

Upon arriving, she hears the faint sound of screaming coming from Rachel's house. Immediately, Shelby worries for the young couple. She's heard Santana scream before, many times actually, but it never sounded as distressed, and she definitely doesn't recognise that male voice. She hurries and knocks on the door, he screams becoming louder by the second.

"-least you owe me some respect!" By now Shelby knows no one is going to answer the door, so she turns on the handle and gasps as she finally takes in the scene before her.

"Respect?" If looks could kill, Santana would be in jail for serial-killing the man in front of her, who, judging by his Hispanic complexion, is related to Santana, seeing as her family is the only Hispanic one in Lima. "I owe you _nothing_!" Santana hisses. "You come into my girlfriend's house and demand things you lost the right to many years ago." Shelby's eyes scan the room, searching for the daughter that is not there. "Just get out, Vicente. I don't want to see you anymore, and if I do, I'll sue you for assault of a minor, and you know damn well I have proof of that." Shelby pales as she hears this. The man's face contorts in anger.

"Santana Diabla Lopez! You do _not _speak to your father like-" But Santana doesn't seem to like taking his bull, so she just steps into his comfort zone and tauntingly smirks into his face.

"Like what, Vicente?" Santana notices Shelby from the corner of her eye. "Are you angry? Do you want to hit me?" She smirks again. Shelby thinks she's crazy. Completely mad. "Go ahead! Hit me!" The Latina stretches her arms, offering herself to the man. Shelby freezes.

Vicente doesn't hesitate before landing the first punch to her stomach. Shelby watches in horror as the small Latina falls on her knees, coughing and gasping for air. The man lifts her head again before balling his hand into a fist. But just as he's about to land another punch on her face; just as Shelby's about to scream bloody murder at him, they hear sirens going out, and Rachel finally walks calmly into the room, a recorder in hand and tears streaming down her face.

"Busted." Santana pants out as the police enters the house and seized Vicente, who by now has another charge for resisting the authorities.

Shelby drops everything and rushes to the Latina, cursing herself for her shaky legs. She doesn't get to do much, as the paramedics come in and check her for any injuries. Fortunately, nothing has been broken or seriously damaged, so they let her off the hook with a prescription for pain killers and a sympathetic look which, by the looks of it, Santana doesn't appreciate much.

At the police station, there's a whole congregation of Lopez's. Shelby doesn't even bother to count them; she doesn't bother to ask Santana what had happened at the house because, well, it's pretty obvious already, and she knows that the Latina would tell her if she wanted to.

Vicente Lopez will get from ten to twenty years in jail, and it's Santana's happiest day since Rachel agreed to go on a date with her.

Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother, practically squeezes the life out of her daughter and deafens her by yelling a hundred 'I'm sorry's into her ear. Shelby bites her tongue. She wants to hit the woman for not noticing her husband's abuse towards her own daughter, but it's not her place, and Santana seems happy enough to be in her mother's arms. That is until it becomes a group hug and she starts cussing out in Spanish.

During the whole drive back, neither of them says anything. Maribel and the rest of the Lopez clan decide to go back to their den in other five vehicles, promising to stay in touch, specially now that there is going to be a trial. Shelby glances at the girls on the passenger seat. Rachel is awfully quiet and Santana seems guilty for some reason.

Shelby doesn't even have time to park properly before Rachel opens the door and rushes away, a stumbling Santana trailing after her. Shelby sighs. Too much drama for one day.

She expects to find more screaming when she reaches the house, but it's really quiet, except, maybe, for the small sobs that rip through Rachel's throat. Shelby feels like an intruder as she finally gets to the living room, finding the couple wrapped around each other. Santana is awfully calm about the whole thing, caressing Rachel's hair and whispering comforting words into her ear as the smaller girl cries and hugs the Latina in an iron grip.

"Don't ever make me do something like that again." She hears Rachel whisper before slipping away to the kitchen to make some tea for them. She figures they all need one.

Eventually, Shelby gets the whole story, and she can positively say that she's completely livid afterwards. Santana boredly tells her how her mother slaved herself away in her two jobs and raised her five children at the same time while her father, a pediatrician, spent the days at his office and his nights at other women's houses. She told Shelby about how he started hitting her and one of her brothers at random when she was fifteen, but solely focused on her when he found out about her sexual preferences, right after Finn outed her. Shelby immediately understood why the Latina was so afraid of people finding out.

Then she explained how she finally got sick of him and made a plan to catch him and send him to jail. Hence the recorder and Rachel being involved because, in the diva's words: 'I'm not about to let that sick bastard lay a hand on her ever again'.

"Funny Girl!" Rachel shouts at random, startling Shelby. Santana smiles and agrees immediately, knowing that the brunette only wants to lift the mood and that it's completely suicidal to try to coax Rachel out of Funny Girl.

It's Saturday night and by now Shelby has no doubt about Rachel's relationship with one Santana Lopez.

She just sits there, watching Santana with less than hidden curiosity as she runs her fingers through Rachel's hair, silently humming one of Funny Girl's songs which, unsurprisingly, brings a deliriously happy smile on Rachel's ashen face, who has yet to recover completely from her sickness.

Shelby relaxes against the couch, humming along Santana to 'Don't Rain on My Parade'.

Humming soon turns into a mini concert for the diva, who watches in awe as her girlfriend and newly-bonded-with mother sing for her what is surely her new favorite song.

She even manages to forget about Barbra Streisand.

* * *

I am thinking of splitting this in two- No. In fact, I _will _split this into two different chapters. One from Shelby's point of view and other from Glee's. I'd like to play with this idea.

Next chapter will be updated next Friday for sure, along with a few other fic chapters I have around here, somewhere... Maybe.


End file.
